Valetine's Day Chicken Soup
by Lexvan
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and one couple ends up getting sick. And we all know what's good for a cold folks. The title says it all. Hope you enjoy it.


_**Valetine's Day Chicken Soup**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is the sepuel to my _"Home For The Holidays"_ story, which is based off the events of my _"Trial of The Keeper"_ story, which is the combination of my _"Actions Speak Louder Than Words",_ _"Mistake",_ _"Halloween Fun",_ _"Halloween Night", "Will's Rescue", "The Price of Betrayal",_ and _"Guardians Unite"_ stories. If you haven't read any of those stories, then I suggest that you do before reading this one.**

**And now, on with the story!**

_Valetine's Day._

The day of love. One of the few days where guys go all out to show their signifigant others how much they care for them. Which brings us to our story. Where it's four days before Valetine's Day and four certain guys are just about done planning out what they're going to do for their girlfriends on the day of love.

"So, you done planning out your Valetine's Day date yet?", Nigel asked his friends as they were waiting for their girlfriends outside of school.

"Well, I have reservations at Cha' La Blank.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Angelo said.

"And how did you two pull that off?", Nigel asked.

"Well, when we went to make reservations there, about a month ago, the host gave us a form to fill out.", Angelo began to explain.

"A form?", Nigel questioned. "For what?"

"For our meal.", Eric said. "He told us that after what happen last year, when they had way to many people calling for reservations, they decided to plan ahead and have anyone making reservations for Valentine's Day to fill out a form for what they wanted to eat there and bring it back at least four days before Valetine's Day."

"That way, when the couples goes there, their meal will be ready for them and they won't have to wait long for their meal.", Angelo finished explaining. "They even gave us menus to see what they have."

"So, what are you all ordering?", Caleb asked.

"Well, we're going to start off with a salad.", Angelo said. "Then a thing of Escargot. And finally cheescake with blackberry sauce."

"Snails?", Nigel questioned. "You guys are having snails?"

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Me and Will figured that we should try something new."

"I've had Escargot before.", Eric said. "It's pretty good."

"I remember Matt saying he had some before, too.", Nigel said. "His parent took him to some resturant for his birthday. He said they were pretty good, too."

"So, what are you and Hay Lin having?", Caleb asked.

"Well, we're starting with a salad. Followed by grilled chicken breast and veggies. And we're ending our meal with a small choclate cake with a melted chocolte center.", Eric said with a smile.

"Now that sounds like a good meal.", Nigel said.

"What about you, Nigel?", Angelo asked. "What do you have planned for you and Taranee?"

"Dinner at the Silver Dragon.", Nigel said. "I couldn't get reservations anywhere else."

"At last you've got something planned.", Caleb said. "I've got nothing."

"Can you cook?", Angelo asked.

"Well... Yeah.", Cakeb said.

"Then you're good to go!", Nigel said. "Just cook Cornelia something and she'll love it."

"Women do love it when a guy cooks for them.", Angelo said. "And seeing as Uncle John is letting you live in one of the apartment at our place, you're good to go."

"Good point.", Caleb said with a smile. "This can work."

"Looks like we all have our stuff set up.", Eric said. "I wonder what Matt has planned for him and Irma."

"Same as me.", Nigel said. "Both of us couldn't get any reservations."

"Wonder how Irma is going to take it when he tells her?", Eric questioned.

Just then, the girls came walking out of the school with Matt a few feet away from them with a sad look on his face. They then saw the upset look on Irma's face.

"What's wrong with her?", Nigel asked Taranee as they walked up to them.

"Oh, Irma's just upset about where she and Matt are having their Valetine's Day dinner at.", Taranee explained as they left the school grounds.

"And what's wrong with the Silver Dragon?", Nigel asked.

"We eat there almost everyday!", Irma said as they all were walking through he school parking lot. "I was hoping to have a Valentine's dinner at a fancy place!"

"I said I was sorry!", Matt said. "When I went with Nigel to find a place to have dinner, they were already filled."

"Yeah.", Nigel said. "A lot of people made reservations a month in advance."

"Like me and Angelo.", Eric said.

"Dang right we did!", Angelo said as he and Will were holding hands. "All I have to do now is drop off the forms and we're good to go."

"Well, good for you all.", Irma said. "What about you, Caleb? What do you have planned for you and Cornelia?"

"Actually, I'm going to cook us our dinner.", Caleb said proudly.

"Really?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah.", Caleb said.

"Aaawwwwwwww!", Hay Lin said. "That's so sweet!"

"Yes it is.", Cornelia said smiling before she gave Caleb a kiss.

Caleb then turn to look at Eric, Angelo, and Nigel smiling. They gave him a thumb's up.

"So, what are you guys having for your Valetine's Day dinner?", Matt asked Eric and Hay Lin.

"Salad, grilled chicken and veggies, and a small chocolate cake with a melted chocolte center.", Eric said.

"I picked the cake!", Hay Lin said.

"What about you two?", Irma asked Will and Angelo.

"We're trying something we never had before.", Will said.

"Something we know that not even you have eaten, Irma.", Angelo said.

"Good for-or-or...", Irma said as she began to sneeze. "Ah-choo!"

"Really, Irma?", Angelo questioned after Irma sneezed on him and Will.

"Eeeww!", Will said as Angelo handed her a wet nap.

"Sorry.", Irma said as Matt gave her a tissue to blow her nose with. "Still geting over this cold."

"Hopefully, you'll be okay by Valentine's Day.", Hay Lin said.

"I just hope that we don't get sick.", Angelo said thinkning about him and Will.

"Oh please!", Irma said after she finished blowing her nose. "One little sneeze isn't going to get you two sick!"

"Says the girl that got sneezed on by her brother.", Cornelia said.

"That was different.", Irma said. "He was really sick."

"Well, I'm going to take some cough syrup tonight, just in case.", Angelo said as they neare ther group of cars. "Now is not the time to get sick."

"Tell me about it.", Will said as they were at Angelo's car.

After saying their goodbyes, Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma got into their boyfriend's cars while Caleb got into Cornelia's car and they all drove off to do whatever it is that they had planned. As for Angelo and Will, Angelo drove Will home seeing as Susan wanted to spend the weekend with Will. So, their plans were cut short.

"Sorry about cutting whatever time we had after school short.", Will said. "But my mom wants to spend the whole weekend with me before Valentine's Day. She says that the time from our guys will make Valentine's Day all the better."

"As weird as it sounds, it kind of makes sense.", Angelo said. "It'll make all that I have planned before our dinner that much better."

"Hhmmmm.", Will said thinking about it with a smile. "You have a point there. Besides. I have something planned for you as well."

"Really, now?", Angelo questioned with a smirk. "Care to give me a little clue as to what it is?"

"Sorry, but you'll just have to wait until the big day.", Will said with a smirk.

"I'll be counting the days.", Angelo said before they shared a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too.", Will said before she went inside her home and closed the door slowly while smiling at Angelo who returned the smile.

Once the door was closed, Angelo headed down the hallway and into the elevator. Once he was on the first floor, he left the apartment building and drove off to take care of a few things. As for Will, she was heading towards her room, when...

"Will? Is that you?", Susan called out.

"Yeah, Mom!", Will replied.

"Good.", Susan said as she came out from the kitchen. "Cause I just cooked us dinner. We're having tacos and Mexican rice."

"Wow!", Will said in amazement. "You went all out, huh"

"Sure did.", Susan said. "I even rent us some romantic movies for us to watch. I even bought us some popcorn to pop."

"Romantic movies before Valentine's Day.", Will said with a smile. "Okay. I'll admit it. This just may be a good weekend after all."

"Thank you. Thank you very much.", Susan said doing an Elvis pose getting a laugh out of Will.

So, for the rest of the evening, Susan and Will had their dinner and watched some romantic movies. Soon it was almost One O'clock in the mourning and both Vandom women were getting sleepy. So, after saying their goodnights, they headed for their bedrooms and got ready for bed. But not before Will took some cough syrup.

"This maybe a pretty good weekend after all.", Will said before she let out a yawn while stretching her arms out.

Will was about to lay down in her bed when...

**_*AH-CHOO!*_**

"Oh no!", Will said. "Please! Please don't let me get sick, Lord! Not now of all times!"

Meanwhile, at Angelo's place, Angelo had just gotten ready for bed and had taken some cough syrup.

"Cha' La Blank has our order, and I just took some cough syrup.", Angelo said. "I just hope that things go as planned.", he said as he laid down in his bed.

**_*AH-CHOO!*_**

"Aw, man!", Angelo said knowing he was getting sick.

The next mourning, at the Vandom home, Susan was up and ready to do what she had planned for her and Will to do together. But, that was going to change.

"Okay, will. Time to get up.", Susan said as she came into Will bedroom only to see that her daughter was still in bed. "Come on, Will. Time to rise and shine."

Susan then pulled the covers off her daughter to see that she was sick.

"Sorry, Mom.", Will said with a stuffy voice while grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "But, I'm not feeling so good."

"Aw, my poor baby!", Susan said as she was about to sit next to Will.

"Stop!", Will said as she held her hands up stopping her mom from sitting next to her. "No need for the both of us to get sick. That way, you and Mr. Collins can go still have your Valentine's Day together."

"Not going to happen, young lady.", Susan sdid. "You're sick. And I'm going to take care of you. Me and Dean can have outr dinner some other time."

"But..."

"No buts, Will.", Susan said. "If it was reversed, you'd do the same for me."

Will sighed giving in, knowing that her mom wouldn't give in.

"Fine.", Will said. "But if I can find someone to watch over me on Valentine's Day, you go on your date with Mr. Collins. Deal?"

"Deal.", Susan said looking at pleading look in her daughter's eyes. "Now, I'll be back with some orange juice."

"Okay.", Will said as she pulled her covers back over her.

Once Susan was out of the room, Will let oue another sigh as she laid back in her bed.

"I blame Irma for this.", Will said with a grumpy look on her face.

As for Angelo, he too woke up with a cold and wasn't to happy about it.

"Dang you, Irma Lair!", Angelo shouted with a stuufy voice. "You better hope I get better before Valentine's Day!"

At the Lair home, Irma suddenly had a chill run down her spine. Her mother saw the shiver and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Irma?", Anna asked her daughter.

"I don't know.", Irma said feeling a bit comfused. "I just have this feeling that I did something wrong."

"Did you?", Anna asked.

"I don't think so.", Irma said before leaving the house to meet up with Hay Lin to hang out.

Later that day, Angelo decided to call Will to see if she was okay.

"Hello?", Will said as she answered the phone.

"Oh no!", Angelo said hearing Will's voice. "You too?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "We both know, who's to blame for this."

"Irma.", Angelo said gritting his teeth. "Did you contact the girls yet?"

"I tried using our telepathic link, but with me being sick, it's kind of hard.", Will said. "I thought of calling Taranee or Cornelia , but they're spending time with their families."

"What about Hay Lin, Alchemy, or Cassidy?", Angelo questioned.

"Alchemy and Cassidy are on Metamoor hanging with Elyon.", Will said. "As for Hay Lin, she's hanging with the sick-maker."

"Well, they are best friends.", Angelo said with a grin. "So, where's your mom?"

"She's making me some chicken soup.", Will replied.

"Uncle John is doing the same for me.", Angelo said. "Looks like it's chicken soup for the both of us."

"Looks like.",. Will said with a grin before sneezing.

"Bless you.", Angelo said.

"Thank you.", Will said before hearing Angelo sneeze. "Bless you, too."

"Thank you, too.", Angelo said before the both of them laughed a little.

"So, do you think we'll be better before Valentine's Day?", Will asked.

"I hope so.", Angelo said. "But if we don't, we can still have our romantic dinner some other time."

"I know.", Will said. "But it would be nice to have our Valentine's Day dinner. That way, my mom and Mr. Collins will be able to have their dinner, too."

"I know.", Angelo said. "Let's just pray and hope we get better in time."

"Irma just had to sneeze on us.", Will said in annoyance.

"And who are you talking to?", Susan asked as she came into the bedroom.

"Angelo.", Will said. "He's sick, too."

"Well, you both need your rest, so it's time to hang up.", Susan said.

"I hate to say it, but she's right.",. Angelo said. "I'll call you tomorrow.", Angelo said. "Love you."

"Love you, too.", Will said before hanging up.

"How did you both get sick?", Susan asked as she gave Will a bowl of chicken soup.

"Irma sneezed on us by accident.", Will explained. "I just hope that we're both okay by Valentine's Day."

"Well, don't get your hopes up.", Susan said. "It takes time to get over a cold."

"I know.", Will said. "But one can only hope."

As for Angelo, John had just brought him some chicken soup.

"Thanks, Uncle John.", Angelo said as he began eating the soup. "Boy! Does that hit the spot."

"Best thing for a cold.", John said. "So, how's Will doing?"

"She's just as sick as I am.", Angelo said.

"So, I'm guessing that your Valentine's Day dinner may be off.", John questioned.

"Looks like it.", Angelo said. "It's a shame, too. Cause it looks like Aunt Susan and Mr. Collins won't be able to have their Valentine's Day dinner either."

"That is a shame.", John said as he headed out of Angelo's bedroom.

"Then again, maybe they can.", Angelo said. "And me and Will can spend Valentine's Day together."

"Part of me figured you'd think of something.", John said with a grin. "So, what's your idea?"

"Well..."

A few days later, it was Valentine's Day. When their friends heard about Will and Angelo being sick, the girls wanted to visit Will. But, Susan told them that Will needed her rest and had to make their visit short.

"Hey, Will!", Hay Lin said as she came into the room with Taranee, Cornelia, Alchemy, Elyon, and Cassidy.

"Hey girls.", Will said with a small smile.

Then Irma came into the room.

"YOU!", Will yelled pointing at Irma. "This is your fault! You... You... You maker of sick people!"

"Told you she'd get mad if you came.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"First of all, I'm sorry about making you and Angelo sick.", Irma said. "Second, maybe this was meant to happen."

"What?", the girls questioned.

"Maybe this is a test for Will and Angelo.", Irma said.

"What kind of test is this for me and Angelo?", Will asked.

"Well, seeing as you're sick, you won't be needing those reservations at Cha' La Blank.", Irma said. "Now, you two could let them go to waste. Or you could give them to one of your friends."

"Oh, that's just low, Irma.", Cornelia said while shaking her head.

"What?", Irma said. "Better one of us use it, that no one at all."

"Okay. First of all, I don't have the reservations.", Will said. "Angelo does."

"Which is why I had Matt go over there and talk Angelo into giving us the reservations.", Irma said.

"YOU WHAT?", Will yelled.

"I have to admit. That's pretty slick.", Cassidy said. "Wrong. But slick."

Will then picked up her phone and dialed Angelo's phone number.

"If anyone is going to get those reservations, it's be someone else!", Will said as she waited for Angelo to answer the phone.

_Moments earlier at Angelo's place..._

"So, you want me and Will's reservations at Cha' La Blank?", Angelo questioned. "Irma put you up to this?"

"Pretty much.", Matt said. "To be honest, I'm good with dinner at the Silver Dragon. But she wants to eat at Cha' La Blank."

"Figures.", Angelo said in a dull tone.

But then a smile came to his face as a thought came to him.

"You know something, Matt? I think you should take Irma to Cha' La Blank tonight.", Angelo said.

"Wait. What?", Matt questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand that, was next to his bed. "Here's the reservations. I'll just call the place and let them know that you're coming in our place."

"Wow!", Matt said. "Thanks, man!"

"Don't mention it.", Angelo said as they pounded fist. "Just have a good time."

"No problem there.", Matt said before he left.

"Have fun, Irma.", Angelo said with a smirk.

Just then his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?", he said answering his phone. "Hey, Will! How you doing?"

"Angelo! Whatever you do, don't give our dinner reservations to Matt!", Will said.

"Sorry, Baby. But I already did.", Angelo said.

"WHAT?", Will yelled. "Why would you do that?"

"Trust me on this, Baby.", Angelo said. "Tonight will be a night Irma Lair won't soon forget."

"What are you talking about?", Wil asked.

"I'll explain it all later.", Angelo said. "I have to take care of something. Love you!"

"Angelo, wait!", Will said before Angelo hung up the phone.

"I take it he gave Matt the reservations.", Alchemy said.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll be going to get ready for my Valentine's Day dinner.", Irma said in a cocky tone.

"Don't get cocky, Irma.", Taranee said.

"Cocky is such a strong word.", Irma said. "I prefer, sure of one's self. See ya!"

Irma then left the Vandom home to get ready for her date.

"If she wan't my friend, I'd bop her one good!", Will said.

"I wonder why Angelo gave Matt the reservations?", Cassidy pondered.

"No idea.", Will said. "All he said was that this was going to be a night Irma won't soon forget."

"He must have something planned.", Alchemy said.

"And I think I know what.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"You do?", Cornelia questioned. "What is it?"

"Sorry, but you'll have to find out tomorrow.", Hay Lin said. "Cause right now, I have to go get ready for my date with Eric."

"I think we all have to get ready for our dates.", Cassidy said. "Peter's taking me to Red Lobster."

"Martin's taking me there, too!", Alchemy said in a cheerful tone.

"We'll see you later, Will.", Taranee said after the girls said their goodbyes and see ya laters.

"See ya.", Will said as they girls left. "Now I wonder what Angelo is up to. Guess I'll have to wait and see.", she said before letting out a yawn. "But for now, I'll get some rest."

Will then laid down and slowly fell asleep, dreaming about what her and Angelo's night would of been like, if they weren't sick. A few hours later, Will slowly woke up to hearing a familiar voice while being gently shook awake.

"Will? Wake up. Wake up, Will."

"Huh? Uncle John?", Will questioned as she slowly woke up and saw John Vanders kneeling down to her. "What are you doing here?", she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I'm here to take you to Angelo, so Susan and Dean can go on their Valentine's Day dinner.", John explained.

"Really?", Will questioned with a yawn.

"Yeah.", John said. "It was all Angelo's idea."

"Figures.", Will said as she slowly got out of bed. "Just let me get dressed."

"Don't worry about that.", John said as he stopped her from standing up. "All you need is your robe, slippers, and coat."

"Cool!", Will said as John handed her her robe.

Will then put her slippers and coat on and was ready to go. So, after saying goodnight to her mom, Will was off to the Vander's home, which was an apartment building that was across from the Silver Dragon. Once there, John walked Will up to the apartment Angelo had. Once there, Will made her way to Angelo's bedroom to see that he was asleep. With a smile on her face, Will got into the bed and laid down next to Angelo face to face with him. She then gently reached out and touched the side of his face. Feeling this, Angelo slowly woke up to see Will looking at him wit a warm smile that he returned.

"Hey.", Angelo said smiling.

"Hey.", Will said smiling.

"So, Aunt Susan said yes, huh?", Angelo questioned.

"Yep.", Will said smiling.

"So, you want to know why I gave Matt our reservations to Cha' La Blank?", Angelo asked as he sat up.

"Well, the thought has been running through my mind.", Will said sitting up with him.

"It's quite simple really.", Angelo said.

"How?", Will asked.

"Think about it.", Angelo said. "When was the last time you've seen Irma eat Escargot? Let alone a salad with certain vegatables she doesn't like."

"Please.", Will said. "She woulcn't touch half the food we ordered. Oooooooh! Now I get it! She's going to hate the meal we ordered!"

"And it can't be changed!", Angelo said with a laugh.

"What about Matt?", Will asked. "He's innocent in all of this."

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "From what Eric told me, Matt's had Escargot before. And he liked it."

"Then this is going to be good!", Will said before laughing with Angelo as John came in with a container of chicken soup.

"What's so funny?", John asked.

They then told him what they were laughing about, which got him laughing as well.

"Well, serves Irma right for being sneaky.", John said as he handed Angelo the container of soup along with two cans of ginger ale with straws. "Now this chicken soup was made by Yan Lin. She said that it's special and will help you both get better quickly."

"For some reason, I believe her.", Angelo said as he opened up the container letting him and Will smell the soup. "Boy that smells good!"

"Sure does.", Will said.

"Have fun, you two.", John said as he headed out of the room.

"We will.", Angelo said. "And thanks, Uncle John."

"We really appreciate this!", Will said.

"You're both welcome.", John said as he left the room. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be downstairs having dinner with Jun Lin."

"Okay.", they both said.

"Who'd of thought that Uncle John and Hay Lin's Aunt Junwould end up hooking up?", Angelo questioned.

"I didn't.", Will said. "And neither did Hay Lin."

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a grin.

"So, how are we going to eat this?", Will asked.

"I got the bowls right here.", Angelo said as he reached over to his stand and grabbed two heart shaped bowls with spoons. "Here you go.", he said as he handed Will a bowl.

"Aaaaaaw!", Will said looking at her bowl. "It's so cute!"

"I was hoping you'd like it.", Angelo said as he poured some soup in her bowl.

He then poured some soup in his bowl and opend their cans of ginger ale and put the straws in them. They then said their grace and began to eat their chicken soup.

"I wonder how Irma is doing with her meal?", Will questioned with a grin making Angelo laugh a little.

"Oh, I'm sure she's having the time of her life.", Angelo said wishing he could see what was going on at Cha' La Blank.

_Speaking of which..._

"Snalis?", Irma questioned looking down at her plate. "Bad enough I had to eat that salad with all of those veggies! But now I have to eat snails?"

"It's called Escargot, Irma.", Matt said. "And it's pretty good.", he said before eatting some of his Escargot.

"How can you eat that stuff?", Irma questioned.

"Simple.", Matt said. "Like this.", he said eating some more of his meal.

Irma then shivered knowing that she was going to have to eat her food.

"Look, Irma.", Matt said. "You wanted Angelo and Will's reservations. And you got them. So, there's no use complaining about it. Besides. The sooner you eat the Escargot, the sooner we can have our cheesecake with blackberry sauce."

"Why couldn't they of gotten that with strawberry sauce?", Irma complined.

Matt let out a tiring sigh but smiled to himself realizing this was part of Angelo's plan.

'This'll teach Irma to look before she leaps.', Matt thought to himself while eating his meal. 'This is pretty good!'

'I'm so going to get Angelo for this!', Irma though to herself as she poked her food with a fork with a scowl on her face. 'Darn you, Angelo!'

Watching this, from a few tables away, was Eric and Hay Lin, who were enjoying their meal.

"This is just to fun!", Eric said.

"I know!", Hay Lin said with a giggle. "I can't wait to tell the others, tomorrow!"

"Now that's going to be funny!", Eric said. "But for now, let's enjoy the rest of our meal."

"I already am.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Eric."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hay Lin.", Eric said returning the smile as they went back to eating their meal and enjoying the evening.

After finishing their soup, Angelo and Will set their bowls on the stand next to the bed and snuggked up next to each other and held each other close under the covers. Angelo had some romantic music playing on his stereo to put them in a good mood.

"This is nice.", Will said as she moved closer into Angelo's embrace.

"Yeah.", Angelo said calmly as he held Will close. "It may not be the Valetine's Day we had planned, but at least we're together.

"And that's what truly counts.", Will said as she and Angelo looked each other in the eyes. "I love you, Angelo."

"I love you, too, Will.", Angelo said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day.", Will said before they shared a loving kiss.

They then slowly fell asleep as the music played. They may not of had the romantic evening they had planned. But in the end, they still ended up together. And in the end, that's what's important.

**_Happy Valentine's Day everybody!_**

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Well, people. That's my Valetine's Day story. I hope it was to your liking. And to think, I got this done in one day!**

**Please review.**


End file.
